


Bad Porno

by Batfink



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Clint has no Wife, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Kissing, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, landlord Clint Barton, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: Clint shrugged.  “Would it bother you if it was?”Bucky laughed.  “Only in as far as this would be like the intro to a bad porno.  You know, you coming over to fix the heating and all.”Clint cackled.  “At least I didn't come over to fix your plumbing.”





	Bad Porno

The cold wasn't something that bothered Bucky. Seventy-odd years in a frozen tube had made him pretty immune.

The same could not however be said for one Steve Rogers, despite his own frosty past. Steve kept their apartment so hot that Bucky rarely could stand to wear more than his underwear in there.

Their apartment. He smiled. It was a million steps down from Tony's 'Avenger's Tower' where Steve had first brought him, but compared to the dump he had originally shared with Steve back in the day, this place was a palace.

It had another perk too, this place. Not specific to their apartment, although currently in there none the less. A perk that was currently head first in the cupboard banging at the water-heater with a wrench in a decidedly unprofessional manner, that somehow still tended to get results.

Bucky was not watching the landlord work, no, not at all. He was watching the broad shoulders twist and bunch as they tried to manoeuvrer his arms in the enclosed space. He was watching the way his shirt lifted as he shifted, giving Bucky a glimpse of tanned skin, flecked with old scars.

So engrossed was he that when the landlord finally gave a triumphant, 'A-HA!' and turned away from the cupboard he must have caught Bucky staring.

“That should do it.” Clint grinned, throwing the wrench back into his tool-box as the heating system rumbled back to life. “Can you please ask Steve to keep the dial below sauna. This old system can't take the heat.”

Bucky nodded, he knew how the system felt. “I've tried man.” He sighed, ambling over to the coffee pot and pouring Clint a cup. “You think I want to spend all my days in my underwear sweating my ass off in here.”

Clint took the mug of coffee and flashed a cheeky grin at Bucky. “What kind of underwear?”

Bucky gaped at him for a moment. “Clint Barton, was that a not so subtle attempt to see my underwear?”

Clint shrugged. “Would it bother you if it was?”

Bucky laughed. “Only in as far as this would be like the intro to a bad porno. You know, you coming over to fix the heating and all.”

Clint cackled. “At least I didn't come over to fix your plumbing.”

Bucky had to set down his own coffee before he spilled it laughing as Clint waggled his eyebrows at him suggestively. He turned to where a basket of clean laundry was discarded beside the sofa and rummaged through it for a moment before turning, balled up black fabric clutched in his hand and throwing it at Clint, who caught it with a grin.

“What's this?” He asked setting down his mug to shake out the fabric, a laugh bursting forth as he realised what he was holding.

“Well, you wanted to see them.” Bucky chuckled as Clint held up a pair of boxer shorts.

“Cute.” Clint laughed throwing the shorts back at Bucky, hitting him square in the face.

Bucky tossed them back in the laundry basket. “Not as cute as you.” He winked and Clint doubled over laughing loudly. “Jesus, Barnes. That line ever work for you?”

Bucky stepped over to stand in front of Clint and pulled him up with a hand lightly around his wrist. “You tell me?”

Clint looked up and Bucky was right there in front of him. “Well.” He breathed, straightening up, face now inches from Bucky's. “I guess there's a first time for everything.” He closed the distance and pressed their lips together.

Instantly, Bucky's hands moved, they grabbed onto Clint's hips and pulled, slamming Clint up against his own body.

Clint grunted at the impact and his lips parted allowing Bucky's tongue to dart inside. Clint's hands came up to grab at Bucky's biceps, pressing their bodies closer together as their tongues clashed. Teeth clacking, lips plumping under the onslaught.

Bucky moved then pushing Clint with his body as he walked them backwards across the room towards his bedroom door. He pinned Clint against it as he fumbled for the handle, their mouths never parting as Clint bit down on his bottom lip. His hand slipped, but the door clicked open anyway and Clint fell backwards, only his grip on Bucky's arms keeping him on his feet. Their lips parted and they both were panting for breath.

“Well.” Clint gasped. “That escalated quickly.”

“You complaining?” Bucky asked, aware that Clint was still holding onto him.

Clint grinned. “Nope!” He angled his head and crashed their lips back together as his hands moved from Bucky's arms to pull at his t-shirt instead.

Taking the hint, Bucky in turn reached for the hem of Clint's t-shirt and they both pulled at the same time getting each other topless in one swift motion before slotting their lips together again both moving their hands to slide along each others chests. Clint's fingers digging into Bucky's sides pulling him closer while Bucky tweaked at Clint's nipples.

Clint groaned and then shifted his hands, getting them to the button of Bucky's jeans and quickly getting them unfastened. He pulled and pushed at the material, twisting awkwardly to try to keep their lips connected as Bucky gave a little shimmy to help ease the passage of his jeans towards his ankles.

The heavy denim hit the floor with a thump and he lifted one foot then the other, kicking the jeans aside. Clint's hands returned to his hips and he pulled, twisting Bucky around before pushing. Bucky fell back onto the bed, but pulled Clint with him so that they landed on the bed with a frame creaking thud, bouncing on the firm mattress.

“Smooth.” Clint chuckled as their lips were bounced apart.

“Smoother than you.” Bucky laughed and pushed until he got Clint onto his back and then quickly divested him of his jeans.

“Purple boxers?” He asked, raising an eyebrow at the shockingly bright colour of Clint's shorts.

“What?” Clint shrugged. “I like purple.”

“Yeah, but these...” Bucky pinged the waistband. “These are bright enough to be seen from space.”

Clint punched his shoulder, but didn't deny it instead he just surged upwards and tackled Bucky, knocking him onto his back and straddling his hips, sitting himself down on Bucky's groin.

Bucky groaned as Clint's ass rubbed against his swollen cock and he grabbed Clint by the shoulder, pulling him back in for another scorching kiss. His lips already tingling from the previous ones.

Pulling him in changed Clint's position and now their cocks were brushing through their shorts making them both groan, lips parting more often as panting breaths demanded to be released while Clint rolled his hips grinding their cocks together. His own hands fisted in Bucky's hair.

After a particularly spine-tingling roll, Bucky grabbed Clint's hips to still his movements as he twisted his lips free of Clint's. “Stop, stop, stop.” He panted and Clint immediately froze. “Not like this.” He rose swiftly up and flipped Clint over, lowering him to the bed before turning and scrabbling about in his bed-side table drawer. He snatched up a bottle of lube. “Got it!” He grinned turning back to Clint and handing him the bottle before bending to remove his boxers.

Clint started pulling at his own boxers as Bucky changed his position on the bed so that he was on his elbows and knees, head down, ass in the air. “Well, okay then.” Clint smiled as he moved to position himself on his knees behind Bucky, bottle of lube uncapped in his hand. He poured some lube into the palm of his hand, rubbing to spread and warm the liquid before gently pressing the tip of one finger against Bucky's hole. He leaned in, pressing the finger forwards slightly as his other hand moved to rest against Bucky's ass cheek, pulling it slightly to the side.

Clint was gentle as he pressed deeper, curling his finger and pushing against Bucky's prostate just enough so that he could feel it, not enough that he could really enjoy it. He smiled as he watched a second finger slip inside, chuckled quietly as he saw Bucky's toes curl, his fists clenching and unclenching where they lay, his arms crossed under his forehead.

As the third of Clint's fingers pressed slowly inside, Bucky became impatient and started to push back against Clint's intrusion. His cock leaking as it bounced up to tap against his stomach with the movements. Clint curled his fingers and let Bucky bounce them against his prostate a few times before pulling them out completely. The sound Bucky made was almost a whimper.

“Just gimme a sec.” Clint soothed as he grabbed up the bottle of lube again and poured a generous amount onto his own leaking cock before positioning it against Bucky's hole. “Ready?” He whispered.

“Yes.” Bucky hissed as Clint slowly started to push into him, easing gently past the edge and sinking deep into the warm heat of Bucky's body. They both groaned deep when Clint bottomed out. Thighs now pressed firmly against the backs of Bucky's own.

Clint paused, one hand on Bucky's hip, the other on his lower back. Held still until he felt the muscles under his hands go loose. Then he started to slowly ease back out before rocking forward again in a smooth slide.

Bucky sighed and Clint watched the tension ease from his body. Wondered if Bucky even knew how he always held himself like a coiled spring.

A few more gentle thrusts had Bucky completely relaxed but it wasn't to last long as a different kind of tension began to build within him. One that Clint was more than happy to see. He rocked forwards again, this time with just a bit more force and Bucky pushed back against him. 

Slamming their hips together, Bucky felt Clint's balls bounce against his own. He let out a chuckle and did it again as Clint pushed forwards with just a touch more force making them both groan. With each push forward Clint added just a bit more force and Bucky met him with a sharp motion of his own until they were slamming together hard and fast. Both Clint's hands now digging into Bucky's hips, holding him firm as he shifted slightly, angling his cock to bump against Bucky's prostate on each collision of their bodies.

Bucky pushed up until he was on his hands, Clint's fingers scrabbling against his sweat slicked skin as he moved, pulling his hips backwards until Bucky was upright and sitting in his lap on the downward thrusts.

Clint let Bucky take over the movements, bouncing on his cock as he got his hand around Bucky's and stroked him firmly while his other hand played with Bucky's nipple and his teeth grazed along Bucky's collarbone.

Bucky's breathing was a harsh pant, his skin flushed, fingers digging in where he had reached back to grip tight to Clint's hip, the other hand tangled in the messy blonde strands of Clint's hair. He was close now, Clint's entire body focused on making Bucky lose control over his own and Bucky didn't mind one bit, so long as Clint was right there with him in falling apart.

Clint's grip tightened on Bucky's cock as their movements lost focus, became more erratic as Bucky tried to keep his bounce steady while his balls drew up tight. “Clint.” He gasped. “Clint!”

“I know.” Clint groaned. “Nearly there, just...” Clint twisted his hand and thrust up sharply against Bucky's downward bounce and then he was coming and Bucky was right there with him, the two of them going limp as their cocks pulsed in time with each other. For a second or two, Bucky didn't breathe and then the air burst out of him and he folded forwards, slipping off Clint's cock and flopping down onto the bed.

He heard Clint groan and reached out a hand waving it behind himself until Clint grabbed it, allowed Bucky to pull him forwards to collapse half on top of him with an 'oof'. They were sticky and gross, but both of them were struggling to care in that moment.

“Guess I can't complain about Steve breaking the heating after that now can I.” Clint chuckled.

“Actually.” Bucky began sheepishly. “That was my fault. I turned the hot water up too high in the shower this morning.”

Clint raised an eyebrow. “Did you now. Thought the cold didn't bother you?”

Bucky grinned. “It doesn't. I just needed you to come fix something and that was the easiest thing I could think of.”

Clint laughed. “You mean that was an intentional bad porno intro?”

Bucky laughed. “To be fair, you're the one started with the bad patter.”

Clint said nothing, but he did grab up a pillow and smack Bucky in the face with it causing Bucky to start laughing harder.


End file.
